The upper and lower body surfaces of a conventional snowmobile converge toward a nose cone or similar structure at the front end of the snowmobile. Accordingly, as the lower body surface of the snowmobile approaches the nose cone, the lower body surface or belly pan is relatively farther from the ground. When the snowmobile travels forward, air is packed in the cavity beneath the front end and exerts an upward force on the belly pan. At some critical speed, which depends on several factors including the type of snowmobile and the operating conditions, this upwardly directed air pressure is sufficient to eliminate meaningful contact between the skis and the ground for steering purposes. In extreme cases on high performance snowmobiles, the upward air pressure lifts the front end completely off the ground and sometimes even flips the snowmobile over backwards. Thus, it is desirable to counteract or minimize this upward air pressure on the belly pan of snowmobiles.